All I Want Is You
by gwenog
Summary: The pressure of proposing marriage to Ginny leads to certain circumstances Harry never expected to happen. Written for the HG FicaFest.:


**ALL I WANT IS YOU**

"So, are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, do you have every detail covered?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from double-checking.

"Hermione, would you please stop pacing back and forth? You're making us both dizzy!" Ron chided his wife. "Of course he has everything covered! Don't you, Harry?"

All eyes turned to Harry, who was looking as calm as ever while being questioned by his two best friends.

"Yes, all the details have been taken cared of," Harry replied casually. "I'm not messing this up, mates."

"Trust me, you won't," Hermione assured him. "Oh, Ginny's going to be really surprised!"

"Are you sure you never gave her an idea that this is coming?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not a blabber-mouth, Ronald!" she replied irritatingly. "This is Harry and Ginny's moment so we're not spoiling it for them."

Just then, the front door of the Burrow flew open and a redhead darted inside. When she noticed the three, she made a quick beeline for the den. Ginny Weasley had just come from her work at the orphanage which housed children left homeless by the war. Not an easy job… but because of her dedication, she rose from the ranks and became the institution's Assistant Director in just two years.

"Hey, you lot!" she greeted.

Ron tried to steer the conversation to a new subject. "Ginny! How's my lovely sister?" he complemented. But Ginny grew even more suspicious with her brother's unusually cheery disposition.

"So, how was your day at work?" Hermione asked, jumping into the cover-up. She knew how passionate Ginny was about her involvement with the orphanage. If there was one thing that would distract her from further probing on what she just walked in to, this would do the trick.

"Oh, we were totally busy all day!" Ginny gladly narrated, her brown eyes sparkling with pride. "One of the kids celebrated her birthday and then they were treated to a show from a group of jesters. Plus, a couple of parents came in and inquired about the adoption process. These kids are finally going to have homes!" She could have rambled on all day if she wanted.

The three of them listened intently as they knew most of the kids at the orphanage. Ginny had made it a tradition that they visit once a month eversince she started working there. She was a healer at St. Mungo's when the war was at its peak. But when the Ministry decided to put up a home for the, orphans of those who gallantly fought against Voldemort and his minions, she was one of those who first offered her services for the job.

"That's great. Those kids are lucky to have someone like you," Harry complimented his girlfriend. "By the way, honey, don't forget we're going out for dinner tonight." He made a gesture trying to get Ron and Hermione to leave them alone for a while. They got his point and quietly sneaked out to the kitchen.

"No, I won't." She playfully snuggled close to him while seated on the couch. "But why do I get the feeling that you have planned something more for tonight?"

"Is that so?" said Harry as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ms. Weasley, it seems that you have developed an unusual gift of foresight lately. Tell me, do you have any idea why we're dining at some fancy restaurant later?"

She looked at him in the eye and said, "Happy anniversary, Harry."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He thought his cover was blown. "So you remembered after all!" And then he stole a kiss from her for making him apparently worried.

Little did she know that the biggest surprise was yet to unfold that evening.

-

The dinner was excellent and the ambiance at the restaurant was great. But Harry felt it wasn't the right time for him to pop the question yet. Maybe it was cold feet, but there was just something off about the situation. Ginny must've noticed his uneasiness too.

"Harry? Is there anything wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you enjoying the food?"

"No!" he countered. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Looks more like you were about to say something."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to look nonchalant. "Well, let's just say that I'm distracted by the beauty that's in front of me right now," he said, probing into her deep brown eyes. He took her right hand between his palms. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Ginny."

"Why thank you," she blushed. "You've made this day extra special for me as well."

"Any suggestions on where should we go afterwards?"

"It's your call. Anywhere is great as long as we're spending time together."

-

An hour later, they found themselves at the Three Broomsticks grabbing some butterbeer and hanging out for a while before they call it a night. The place was packed, but they had no problem securing a booth for themselves since they were regular patrons of the pub, and Madam Rosmerta was quite fond of them. As Harry scanned the place for familiar faces, Ginny offered to get some butterbeer. And that was when Harry noticed the bloke who was busy trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

_Gavin Richards._

Gavin was a known ladies' man, and it hadn't escaped Harry's attention that Ginny was once an object of his affection. When the Richards patriarch got sick during the war, Ginny had been one of those who attended to him at St. Mungo's, and that was where she and the young Richards got acquainted. He had tried to woo her, but she politely refused him, saying she wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet. Harry thought Gavin got the point, but apparently he wasn't the type who gives up so easily.

Harry's fists balled as he noticed him getting too close for comfort with his girlfriend.

He stood from their table and slowly approached the counter. Gavin didn't seem to notice as he continued to chat animatedly with Ginny, whose back was turned towards Harry. In a split second, one leaned over for a kiss. Without warning Harry's arm shot out, grabbed Gavin's neck and pinned him against the counter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing around my girlfriend again?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

But Ginny was quick. She snapped up and pulled Harry away from Gavin before a bigger mess would erupt.

"Harry! It's all right," she tried to calm him down. "Nothing happened."

"Stay away from her, Richards," Harry hissed.

"Just as expected," Gavin said smugly, brushing Harry off. "Potter comes to the rescue of his fair maiden. Sorry to intrude, mate. I was just having a brief chat with your girl."

"Chat?" Harry spat. "You were trying to kiss my girlfriend!"

From Ginny's assessment, Gavin was drunk which explained the weird behavior he'd been manifesting. "Harry, stop it! He's wasted!" she whispered to him, trying to get this argument to an end.

But Harry would hear none of it.

"You said it yourself, Potter. She's still your girlfriend," Gavin snarled. "You're _not married_ yet so it's still anybody's ballgame."

That did it. Harry breathed deeply, lifted his fist and drove it straight to Gavin's face. Fists flew as the two slugged it out before an angry Madam Rosmerta intervened and ordered both of them to be thrown out of the pub.

Gavin's friends told him to back off after they noticed his bleeding lip and he gladly obliged, partly because he was too wasted to even argue. He walked away from the scene as if nothing had happened, leaving a flustered Ginny and a fuming Harry surrounded by a couple of onlookers.

"What was that about?"

"I was trying to defend my girlfriend! Or has it escaped your attention that Richards was flirting with you?"

Ginny's expression was somewhere near anger and embarrassment. "_He was_ flirting with me" she made it clear. "Do you really think I'm capable of flirting with another man knowing my own boyfriend is within the same room?" Ginny replied bitingly.

Harry fell silent at her remark.

"The problem is that you always let your temper get in the way of situations," Ginny said. "Harry, I thank you for your concern. But please, don't forget that I'm also capable of taking care of myself."

"So you're taking Gavin's side now?"

"You're overreacting," she pointed out.

"I was asking you a question."

"Can we just drop it, Harry?"

"Fine!" he said, raising both hands in the air.

"This was supposed to be our night," Ginny said wistfully. "I can't believe it's all ruined."

He wanted to apologize for the way he acted earlier, but his own pride prevented from him from doing such. They lasted a good five minutes in total silence before they both decided to go home.

-

Harry stood outside the door of his flat with a dejected look on his face. _His plan was a complete failure_. After that silly row they had at the Three Broomsticks, Ginny Disapparated to the Burrow by herself even though Harry offered to accompany her. She was still disappointed over that immature behavior he had toward Gavin Richards.

And just this morning, before he decided to go to the Burrow and apologize again, Harry intentionally dropped by Ron's office hoping he could help him out. What he got instead was a cryptic account of how Ginny sulked the whole night at her room avoiding the rest of the family. Ron had advised him not to see her for now for things to cool over. Dutiful as he was and because he knew he was also at fault, Harry took the older brother's advice.

As he headed home from the Ministry, Harry wondered how he could ever explain to Ginny why he acted that way last night. Maybe it was all from the pressure of having to propose and getting cold feet all of a sudden. He felt like his options were closing in on him that was why his temper flared when he saw Gavin flirting with Ginny. But now that he had had enough time to think things over, he wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

Fishing the key out from his pocket, Harry muttered angrily when he realized he had locked himself out. Turning to his wand for reinforcement, he said the unlocking spell thrice before he entered the flat.

But he stopped dead in his tracks.

His heartbeat was nowhere near the normal rate at the sight of Ginny Weasley in his den.

"Ginny—"

"You wanted it to be a surprise, remember?" she whispered so softly, her voice nearing tears.

"I—I don't understand. How? Why?" Harry was at a loss for words.

She merely smiled and shrugged. Harry knew then that Ron and Hermione took matters into their own hands and tried to solve their differences.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"I should be the one saying that."

"Then I guess I should just do this," Ginny said before she got down on one knee to Harry's surprise.

"What are you doing?" Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Harry," she began, "all my life I had been wishing for my prince to sweep me off my feet. When you told me you loved me, I knew then that my wish came true." Her face was radiating with happiness, but at the same time she started to burst into tears from the overwhelming emotions.

A realization dawned on Harry.

"Sssshhh—it's all right." He placed a finger over her lips as the other hand wiped away the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a hot-tempered bloke and not telling you this last night. But, Ginny, loving you was the best thing that happened to me in a lifetime. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

Harry paused for a while as he produced the ring from his pockets. "Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked, as he slipped the ring on her finger.

No other answer was ever needed. "Yes," Ginny pronounced. "Of course I will marry you."

He moved in closer to her and dipped his head so it almost touched hers. She breathed in as he breathed out. He moved even closer and she didn't pull back. Their lips touched and the kiss seemed to last forever. When he released her, she was breathless. Ginny rejoiced at the pride and contentment she saw in Harry's eyes.

The past was behind them, and ahead lay… who knew what?

But whatever it was, they would face it together.

They were finally going to be a real family.

-

-

**_A/N:_**_ It has been quite a journey coming up with this fic. Big thanks to the series F.R.I.E.N.D.S. for being the major inspiration for this story. I will always be a Mondler at heart.:) To my sister **akaela** for pointing out the plot loopholes in the first place, and to **alcarcalime** for the beta... you guys are lifesavers!_


End file.
